


American Beauty, American Psycho

by Writer156



Series: AB/AP Collection [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Art, Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer156/pseuds/Writer156
Summary: Inspired by "American Beauty/American Psycho" by Fall Out Boy





	American Beauty, American Psycho

 

_I think I fell in love again_

_Maybe I just took to much cough medicine_

_And I’m the best worst thing that hasn’t happened to me yet_

_The best, worst thing, ohh_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fully digital art, I'm pretty proud of it actually. 
> 
> If you want more DC related stuff, you can follow my Tumblr: @givememarveldc


End file.
